Your Octoling Overlords
by Macamac2000
Summary: There isn't much hope left for the Octarians. As a last resort, they rally to try for a fighting chance. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Rally

**Here it is: the beginning of my first fanfic. I'll try to get new chapters up every Thursday.**

* * *

"The end is near."

"It would appear that way, Akashi."

"Well, Yaki, a status update has come in from the remains of octosphere number four. The mighty Octomaw has been defeated, and the inkling known as Agent Three has taken the zapfish it was guarding."

"So DJ Octavio is left to fight for himself."

"Precisely. Which is why we encourage you, the survivors of Agent Three's ravenous pillaging, to take up arms and join us in the battle against Agent Three!"

Akashi brandished her Octobrush as Yaki drew her Octoshot.

"You all have 12 hours to rally in Octopolis."

"After the 12 hours is up, we shall join the Great Octavio in battle!"

"Right, so grab your arms, and wear your best gear, cause this is war!"

"And with any luck we'll beat those sons of bitches back..."

"Yaki! There are kids watching! Just because it's a crisis doesn't mean you get to swear."

"You know damn well I don't care about that! Half of the viewers have probably already gotten their weapons and armor and gotten to Octopolis plaza."

"Right. But our broadcast is visible from the jumbotron."

"Whatever. Wrap it up, cameraman."

With that, the broadcast ended, and the Octo Sisters headed for the middle of the plaza. It was dark out and there was a mixed scent of rain and smoke. There was no power to anything, having diverted their last bit of power to the jumbotron and newscasting equipment. Even though it was visibly bleak in the plaza, there was an air of confidence and power about the growing crowd of people. Even Yaki, who had been hardened by war felt less cold inside. It was, however, freezing outside and Octolings were swarming to a barrel fire in the alley underneath the Octo Sisters' studio. Akashi drew a breath and spoke.

"Wow, we have an amazing turnout here! We're glad you all wish to join us in putting up a fight against Agent Three. Just so you know, we don't have a great chance at winning, even with all these people," she saw her breath condense into mist as she spoke, "Agent Three is a war machine. With extremely powerful gear such as the Hero Splattershot, he could easily take us out if we are tightly grouped, so we'll need to spread out. If a bomb is thrown into the crowd, you make a hole. If a seeker is thrown into the crowd, you all get out of its way before it can lock on."

"For someone who hasn't been in a war, you seem to know a lot about it," Yaki rebuked, "We can't just play a defense game, we have to be offensive, too. It'll be hard to get your special weapon charged up because of the sheer numbers of our army. So I would suggest ditching it for another secondary unless you have a kraken, bubbler, inkzooka, or killer wail."

"Well, I've gotta admit, that's a good idea, Yaki."

Most of the Octolings tossed their special weapon no matter what it was, but some held on. As minutes became hours, tens became hundreds, and the Octo Sisters had rallied a small army.


	2. Contemplation and Preparation

Just 8 hours ago, they were sat together on the couch in their apartment. It was dark. There was just one light on and it was so quiet you could hear a snowflake drop.

"Well, they've damn near beaten us," Yaki broke the silence

"Yeah," Akashi said, "tomorrow's probably gonna be the last broadcast, so should we just do everything we've always wanted to live on air?"

"No. I'm gonna fight 'em. I've hated them all since the zapfish theft."

"Yeah, well, I can't say I blame you. It sound like they did a real number on you while you were in their captivity," there was a long pause, "Yaki, you used to be so cheerful. Now you're just bitter and-"

"What, dead inside?" Yaki finished her cousin's sentence

"Yeah. How did you know what I was gonna say?"

"You've called me that a lot since I was freed."

"Well," Akashi got up from her seat and sighed, "I'm gonna grab a drink. What do you-"

"Scotch. Make it a big glass."

"Yaki, no. We can't have you hung over for our last broadcast."

"Didn't you suggest we just mess around on camera not two minutes ago?"

"Touché. Alright then, but this is your only drink tonight," before she went to get the drinks, she looked out the window. It was hard to see the outdoors through the wintry frost, but she saw icicles glint under the bright moonlight, and when she looked down, there was a thick coating of snow three inches deep, by her estimate.

"Hey, hurry it along with those drinks." Yaki interrupted Akashi's staring contest with the winter landscape.

"Alright, alright."

Akashi walked into the kitchen and flipped the light switch, forgetting that there was only enough power for the heater and the light that was already on. The apartment went dark, and the heat started to drain.

"Oh, damn it, Akashi! Now I've gotta get the super to fix this!" Akashi heard her cousin shout from the other room.

"Don't bother, I've got a lantern," Akashi replied.

"No, I've still gotta call him, and he'll be pissed. I am not gonna fall asleep in this cold."

"Whatever." she said, feeling around for the lantern, knowing she left it on the countertop, "Now where did I leave that thing?" she said to herself. She found the lantern, and hit the switch. She swung the liquor cabinet open and shivered at the gust of air reaching her skin along with the already cold air of the apartment. She pulled down an expensive bottle of scotch and a bottle of red wine for herself. Soon, she returned with the lantern and drinks.

"Thanks," Yaki told her cousin.

"Hey, no problem," Akashi replied.

"Wait a minute," she said, just as she was about to take a sip, "you didn't cut it with juice, did you? I can tell when you do."

"Nope."

"Akashi..." Yaki dragged out the last syllable of her cousin's name.

"Hey, I swear I didn't put any juice in there."

"Alright," she had a taste of the drink, "Oh, damn, that's smooth."

Akashi rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass. She could only think of one word: pretentious.

"Hey, after this let's try to get some sleep."

"Alright then," they both finished their drinks in five minutes. Yaki turned off the light and flopped down on the couch. Akashi unraveled a sleeping bag and got comfortable on the floor. Just as she was dozing off, she heard her cousin mutter, "Hey- Hey, Akashi?"

Akashi replied, "Yeah?"

"I love you, sis."

Akashi was surprised, this was the first time she had told anyone she loved them since before the was held hostage by Inklings, "I, uh, love you too."

They slept for six hours, until ten A.M. Then, they got up and headed of to do their broadcast, "Hey, Akashi we have 30 minutes, so I was thinking," Yaki said to her cousin..

"Huh?" Akashi was absent-minded, lost in thought, "Oh, uh, yeah, what is it?"

"It says here on the script sheet that DJ Octavio is gonna be on his own out there."

"Yeah, and?"

"You know how I said I was gonna fight this Agent Three? I'm thinking we get as many Octolings rallied out there in that plaza to help us fight."

Akashi stared out into the plaza. It was void of life, with the exception of one Octoling sleeping on a dirty bench. It was still dark because the octospheres were underground and there wasn't enough power for the sky screens. The windows of the storefronts were broken and boarded up, the owners often taking refuge inside of the shops.

"Hey, Akashi," Yaki snapped her fingers, "you there?"

"Oh yeah. So get a small army together, huh? I like it, let's do it."

"Damn straight!" Yaki exclaimed, and then they got ready for the broadcast.

* * *

Eleven hours had passed since the Octo Sisters got to the plaza after the broadcast.. They, along with many others, had been asleep for the past five hours. The crowd had grown to about 426 people. Since there was no power, it was still freezing cold, and the screens intended to simulate a sky were blank. They were essentially spooning for warmth, and most of the men who weren't asleep were getting an eyeful of the sight. Yaki was the first to awaken. She jumped at the feeling of being cuddled by her sister, but soon relaxed as the warmth settled in her.

"Ashi… Wake up," Yaki yawned drowsily, "C'mon, we've only got an hour!"

Akashi groaned and slurred something Yaki couldn't quite understand and fell back asleep. Yaki stood and gave her sister a good shake to wake her up.

"Yaki… Yaki just like, five more minutes," Akashi pleaded, still unaware of the circumstances.

Yaki persisted with the shaking, becoming more vigorous, "Akashi, we have to battle Agent Three with DJ Octavio today," she reminded her sister.

"W- Wha- Oh God, oh crap!" Akashi came to her senses

"Finally you're awake." Yaki replied bluntly

"Oh, man! How much time do we have?"

"An hour."

Akashi loosened up at this.

"Hey that was quite the sight! Not somethin' ya see every day!" a random crowd member commented on the sisters' sleeping position.

"What's he talking about?" Akashi asked.

"Oh!" Yaki blushed, "nothing… it's nothing."

"Nothing, my ass! You two were gettin' a little frisky in your sleep!" the man responded to Akashi's query.

Akashi's face reddened and Yaki's face turned from humiliation to rage, her face an even deeper red than Akashi's. She lunged at the man, and took a death grip on his throat. She easily could have ended his life right then, and she might have, had her sister not butted in, "Yaki! Yaki! Calm down, _it's not that big a deal!_ "

Yaki released her grip, and the victim of her savagery gasped for air between coughs. "You," she pointed at the hyperventilating man on the ground with a cold stare on her face, "make a wise crack like that again and you'll end up six feet under." she looked Akashi in the eye, "For the record we were just huddling for warmth. Now never speak of this."

"Got it." Akashi and the man said simultaneously. Then everyone sat down for a meal and conversation.

Fifteen minutes passed, and everyone was finishing their meals. There were forty minutes before the battle and people began preparing themselves physically and mentally. Some sparred with others, and some took deep breaths. No matter what they did to occupy time, there was nervous tension in the air. Akashi walked up to the stranger who Yaki had choked, "Hey," she said, "So my name's Akashi, but you probably knew that already. What's your name?"

"Lionel," he replied confidently, "nice to meet you in person, Ms. Akashi!"

"Please, all my friends just call me Ashi!"

"Friends?!" he stuttered, "So I'm your friend?"

"That's right!" she exclaimed, "Anyways, I wanted to apologize on my sister's behalf. She gets violent sometimes and I think it's 'cause she's struggling with something. I can't quite figure out what, though."

"Oh, no, no apologies necessary, I was kind of a jerk, then."

"Nonsense. I asked and you answered. It's like they say, 'Ask and ye shall receive.'"

"Seriously, of all people, you would choose to befriend me, a seaweed-smoking, scruffy-looking pervert who basically insulted both you and your sister."

"Well,my sister did nearly kill you. But my friends are friends for life. So you're stuck with me! I'm sure I'll be able to get Yaki to come around, too."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's hard to believe."

"So, what weapon do you use?"

"Normally, I'd be running a Rapid Blaster, but for the occasion, I'm going with the .96 gal deco."

"Aggressive, eh? We'll have to face off in a turf war some time, but for now we've gotta focus on the big battle."

"Yeah. This is the big one, I think I'll stick with you and your sister."

"Sounds like a plan!"

The next 35 minutes flew by after that five minute talk.

"Ashi," Yaki tapped her sister on the shoulder, "It's time."

"Yeah, my eyes have been glued to my watch."

"By the what was up with you talking to that jerk?"

"Ahh, it was nothing. He just apologized, we made friends, and talked about the battle. Anyways, we've gotta announce that it's time."

"Yeah."

So they did just that, and super jumped to DJ Octavio. The crowd followed suit. On the soon-to-be battleground, Lionel approached Akashi and Yaki.

"Hello, Ms. Yaki. I'd like to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Lionel apologized to Yaki, with a bit of self-loathing in his eyes.

"Yeah, well what's been said's been said, and there's no changing that now, is there?"

"Well, I guess not," Lionel's eyes turned back to tough, confident eyes Akashi had seen during their conversation, "but there's also no changing the fact that I'll be accompanying you in battle!"

"Oh my-" hey eyes narrowed, "Akashi! You invited this jerk along?"

"I sure did, and I stand by my actions."

Their conversation was cut off by the sight of three Inklings approaching the Octoling's leader. "Oh, damn it. I knew he would bring company!" Yaki hissed through her teeth.

"Attack!" shouted the Inkling in the middle of the three, and the battle commenced.


End file.
